Sayignz Rage: Dueling Fury!
by Crazy Sana
Summary: 3 Sayigns come into the picture dragging Yugi and the others for the time for their lives! Hence the lives. Could these regulars teach the sayigns how to duel before it's too late? X-over with DBGT!
1. Afterwards

I had this story in my notebook for some reason and only had up in the middle in chapter 3 so I decided why wait? I'll post it now!

I made up a few stuff cuz it's my story and I hope you'll understand them and it doesn't really get to the problem right away because this is a Dragonball GT/ Yu-gi-Oh Crossover, it Gt first off but gets more YGO later on. 

Welcome to....

**Sayignz Rage : Dueling Fury!**

Evil Android 17(not the fused one the evil one that fused with good 17), Evil Buu(the taller one), Cell, Frieza, and General Rilldo are all back from annihilation. And they all want revenge on Goku. Some odd reason: he isn't around. So the next best thing is...his daughter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball GT or Yu-gi-oh but I do own the following characters: Zenon, Oshan, and Alpha and Android 22! 

Me: But first, before we begin...

**Time for Character Analysis!!!**

You guys hafta know the characters before I even start the story...

**Oshan**(19): techniqually, she's really 18 and she will stay that way...but due to her mother being an **android **, there was this android gene thing passed onto her which stopped her aging process until she turned 18 but she's really 19 now even though the girl looks 16 and older than her sister Marron. Also, another effect of this gene is that whenever another android would be near that she never recognized before, her gene would start acting up and her blue eyes would glow red like crazy. There is a temporary cure for that...well, it's not really a cure but Bulma made a little laser thing that stops the glowing and causes Oshan to go blind for about a few hours before her sight returns to her again but there is hope for this gene! Bulma is on non-stop work trying to find a cure for 18's younger daughter. And yet, if you haven't guessed it, she is Krillin and Android 18's other daughter. She no way in heck looks like Krillin except she doesn't have the urge to shop until her father's broke all the time. She looks exactly like Marron but her hair is a little longer and she sometimes has Krillin's old goofy personality. She human and unlike Marron, she trains with Zenon(who I will get to later) so she is strong as her mother and good at magic too. But what's really weird is that everyone goes to her for advice. Almost like Arnold from **Hey ****Arnold****! **Even her parents. Honestly, you could go to her for anything and she'll give you an immediate answer. And she happens to be Zenon's and Bulla's best friend. (I said Bulla! That's right!!) 

**Zenon**(a.k.a. **Kakkarota**)(17): This is what you all been waiting for! My main girlie I made. She is the younger daughter/child of ChiChi and Goku who take deep pride in her especially ChiChi when she yells at Gohan and Goten sometimes, "Why can't you two be more like your sister?!" They both thought she was quite special(later on in this story, you'll know why) so on who to name this girl? ChiChi wanted Zenon but Goku wanted the sayign name Kakkarota which he heard from Vegeta so it's actually both names now. Her personality, her outfit(The basic one) is exactly the same like Rikku's in FFX-2 but the yellow bathing suit looking top,  I changed it to a yellow sports bra lookin' thing. Ya know, this story is PG-13...and her short skimpy skirt is navy blue. Her mom hates the outfit but her teenage daughter still wears it anyway...About her father, this story will somehow relate on her point of view on having Goku go away for long periods of time. I mean, the boys accepted it. Goku died a few times and came back alive while Gohan was a kid, he was gone after the Cell Games for a period of 7 years which Goten was born who he missed out on his birth but came back alive. Now, 10 years after that, when Zenon was 7 herself(we all remember that last segment of the Buu saga, the world martial arts tournament?), he goes away again to train Uub for a 10 year period so Zenon never got to experience what it was like to have a father; only for 7 years. While we're on the subject of dear Goku...even though he's as of child size right now she still has much respect for him and loves him even more when he's the Super Sayign 4!!! WAASSSAIII!!! But one little annoying quirk of hers, if her dad's reduced to a child size, she never shows him to outside friends. Never never. It's too embarrassing! And you'll see she's in a group of friends which is her, Bura and Oshan which they both call her leader just because her dad's the greatest in the world! Really, they are best friends. And just like Gohan, she too thought Piccolo was a 2nd father figure and is sad on his choice to die just for the sake that the Blackstar Dragonballs would be destroyed.

**Closing statements before I begin the story: **Okay, okay. To clear some stuff up, This isn't a Joey/Mai fic because I really despise that pairing. Joey will be paired up with someone else thank you! If you already get sick of reading the character analysis, I suggest you **STOP READING!!**

Oh, this also came to an idea to me that what if Goku and ChiChi did have a daughter. I'm sure you've all read the same ficcy ideas that these two having a daughter but this one I hope makes a break through. I wanted to know the opinion of a girl who hasn't seen her father over in 10 years and what's it's like being the daughter of the world's number one hero. ...Make that universe. And this occurs after the Super Android 17 saga(even though I haven't watched it yet I know what happens) And Bura is my comic relief her sometimes. Excuse my dumb humor. 

NOW LET'S BEGIN!!!

Chapter 1: **Afterwards**

            Super Android 17 was destroyed, and due to Oshan's happiness, her Uncle Android 17 was spared and HFIL closed up for good and everything was back to normal....maybe.

            This all meant the trio of Zenon, Oshan, and Bura  would have to face school after a 1 year and a month of absence. Ya know, with the whole Baby thing and that Android problem. But they're worst fear...everyone's going to be judging and asking questions!! Well, not really Bura because she didn't really participate in the events that occurred. Only the Baby events but Oshan and Zenon! Especially Zenon!

            They don't go to any of the high schools in West City, they actually go to the next city down, Domino High. Why? You'll find out why as you read but everyone remembers Zenon. Oh yeah, they remember her at the time she was accompanying her dad everywhere(if you remember the episode of GT) to bring all the people to the Tuffle planet but they didn't know that was her dad. As far as they knew, it was just a large hairy looking man with red fur and a tail that always accompanied her until they heard, "Let's go DAD!" Especially the ones who just happen top be Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea and Duke...

            They also saw her on tv with hercule when he was explaining that everyone should escape to that empty planet for the time being. As for Oshan? They saw her fighting the fused android above the Domino City and recognized her for sure! And knew that that creep was her uncle and that really strong short haired blonde woman was her mom...

Just what will the rumors say?!

            "Guys, I'm kinda nervous," Zenon told her 2 friends as they were flying through the sky onward to Domino High(hey, that almost rhymes!)

"What's to be nervous about?" Bura(I have the habit of calling her Bulla, I see nothing wrong with that name) asked her as she tried to keeper her skirt(part of the school uniform) from flying up. "That we're supposed to act like normalties and not discuss our sayign heritage?"

            "You?" Oshan scoffed. "You weren't seen by people who know you. You weren't seen by these casualties unless someone sees us flying then they will start questioning."

            "What?! Oh no!"

"But seriously," Oshan flew over to Zenon's right side, " She's a numb nut. Just say no comment, Kakkarota. It's that simple!"

            "Oh you guys. There's a group waiting for us."

"Our first group of fans, girl," Oshan joked sarcastically.

            That certain group just happened to consist of our favorite gang, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin.

Yugi waved as the girls landed in front of them.

            "Well! They heroes decided after a year of absence from school you took time out of your measly schedules to come to school, eh?"

            The girls just ignored them and started to walk toward the school which made the wheeler steamed. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

            "No comment," the black haired girl replied. Sounds like she did take Oshan's advice. 

"Fine you hardheaded shrimp. Be that way."

            That done it. "I'll show you shrimp!" She turned and just when she was about to sock Joey one, she notice a girl with long braids and big pair of pink framed glasses caught her eye . Something was just oddly weird about this one...maybe it was the computer cryptics flashing on her glasses. "Wha-?"

            The she noticed the earrings. They both had 2 of the same letters. "R"

"R?"

"R & R?"

"Red Ribbon..."

"Red Ribbon Army?!"

            "Z(that's only a sign that Bura calls Zenon by her earthling name)?" Bura came up to her and waved her hand in front of her not-blinking eyes. "Yo....?"

            Yugi looked at the girl that was staring at Zenon and looked back at her. "Is that girl familiar to you?"

            Oshan looked herself but she saw nothing in particular. Just really big glasses that was blinking computer cryptics at her.

Suddenly, a red glow came from Oshan's face as everyone looked and freaked out.

            "What's the deal with your eyes Oshan?!" Duke asked as he pointed at her. 

            The girl had a dazed look on her face, like she was going to fall asleep standing up but her blue eyes were glowing red; what's weird was that they did that when who she thought was her good android uncle 17 came to her and proposed that they fuse together until her mother interrupted. But not knowing, it was her android gene acting up!!

            "Yipes!" Bura was the only one not acting up so she reached into her school bag and took out a pair of sunglasses she stole from her brother Trunks and slapped them on Oshan's eyes so she wouldn't attract anymore attention. "How's about you per-ty guys help me with her?"

            Wow Bura, nice attempt to attract guys.

Of course Tristan and Duke blushed and Yugi nodded. 

            "Away from Kakkarota!" she ordered!

            They all left except for Joey and Tea who seemed the most concerned. "Is there a problem, Zenon? You know dis girl?"

            "She's a robot..."

"A robot!" Joey jumped up in excitement. "Wait, how'd you know?"

            "I can tell. She was sent here to kill me."

"Uh..."

            "What?! That's bogus!" Tea persisted.

"I know it is...but it's true."

________________________________________________________

Well that's the end of that chapter so every end of all my chapters, I'll give my closing arguments and I'll have a different character from tell you what to expect next time! This time we get to start with Veggie-chan!

**Vegeta: **Do I have to? I could blast you and be off with my day.

**Me: ***gets angry* You want to spend another day spending money for Bura?! Then go! *raises mallet*

**Vegeta: ***sweat drops* Next time, Kakkarot gets into play and the truth about this "girl" will be revealed! Part of it actually.

**Me: **Thank you Veggie-chan!

**Vegeta: **Could you stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!

**Me: **Yeah, like the time you blushed in front of ChiChi showing off your naked face with out that disgusting mustache.

**Vegeta: ***sweat drops again* Read and Review!!


	2. Get rid of the Android!

What's up people! I got bored so hey! Here's the second chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball GT or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Note: **I did a little math in her when it refers to time. The Cell games happens 27 years ago, right? OF course they did. 7 years passed after that when we see Gohan as a teenager then 10 years after that then 10 years after that. 

**_Something like this=_**18 narrates

Chapter 2: **Get rid of the Android!**

The 3 of them walked to the doors, trying to ignore that the fact that girl was staring at them when she appeared just before them.

"Eh heh heh heh"

"What do you want you piece of scrap metal?!" Tea demanded.

_"Tea, please. Don't..."_Zenon pleaded in her mind as she sweat dropped.

"heh heh...." with a fast look and her glasses glowing, Zenon pushed them aside and ran for the sweet life she still wanted to have.

The two fell in the bushes and yet peeked out to see what just happened.

"Zenon's in trouble!"

"We gotta help her somehow!" and with all his ego inflated as of this moment, he took a pebble and threw it at the girl.

CLANG! You could actually hear the pebble bounce off her mechanical looking head as Tea sweat dropped. "Nice one, Joey! We already know she's a robot! Now we're going to get killed for sure!!"

"I was tryin' to get her away from Zenon!"

The pig tailed, weird looking girl just stood there, as Zenon peeked behind the gate wall to see if she was still chasing her or not. Head adjusted down. "Eh heh heh heh..." was all she could say. "She raised both of her hands and formed this huge energy wave which was sent towards the two as they panicked for their lives. 

The others along with other students piled out of the building as yugi screamed out for his friends, "Joey! Tea!!"

The huge explosion appeared which just happened to be too bright!

Tea and Joey can't be gone!!

The gang acted like they were really gone but Mrs. Android sunglasses smiled when she sensed his energy!

Out of the glow, floated out that same red, furry looking guy with a tail holding the now unconscious two under his arms. 

"It's that guy!"

"That's Zenon's dad?" Duke blinked. Oshan nodded.

"What a cool stud!" Tristan complimented. 

"Dad!" Zenon slapped her forehead. "Nice timing..." she grumbled sarcastically. 

The explosion disappeared as the red furry man laid down the unconscious two in front of Bura, Oshan, and friends. And along came his two sons, Gohan and gotten who landed right next to Zenon. "Sis, are you okay?"

"What do you guys think?!"

"later came Pan with the little robot Giru as Super Sayign 4 Goku swooped Oshan under his arm. "Um. Goku? A little embarrassment here?"

"Gohan and Goten are going to take you to get Bulma's laser treatment so don't worry."

"Oh, okay," she sighed as this eye problem was a every day thing. "Bye!" she waved at the wall which she thought was her friends when Goten turned her around. Then away the boys took her away. 

The girl, no, the android girl stood in front of goku as some of the students were all around the court yard.

"alright," Goku began the conversation. "What business do you have with my little girl?"

"Dad! Why?!" She sat and hugged her knees as she used her finger to trace the ground in embarrassment. "You sound so creepy when you say little girl and you sound creepier when you say it when you're in your child form."

"Grandpa!" Pan called out as she floated with Giru. "Shouldn't we settle this somewhere away from the city?"

"Of course!"

_"Still so powerful you couldn't think of that?"_

"Zenon, hop on."

"Geh...what choice do I have. You'll make me fight sooner or later." She shrugged it off and climbed onto his back as Goku floated over to Bura and the others. "Bura, you stay here with Pan and wait for your brother."

As nervous and embarrassed as she was, she chuckled nervously and sweat dropped at the same time so she nodded.

He then turned angrily at the android teenager as the embarrassment filled into Zenon even more. "I'll fly, you follow. We can settle things outside."

The girl smirked," Fine."

They both disappeared and reappeared flying above.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Over at Capsule Corp. in West City, Krillin and his family were already with Bulma, Videl, Hercule and ChiChi as Gohan and Goten came in with sunglasses girl between them.

"Sister! You're okay!" Marron hugged her as Oshan almost fell.

"Easy there!"

"Let go of your sister Marron, she needs to have the lasers in her eyes," 18 ordered.

"You act like she's getting a life or death surgery here, 18," Krillin exclaimed.

"Well, at least we don't have to pay for this kind of treatment."

"Boys," ChiChi walked up to her grown men. "How's your sister? Is she okay?" 

"She's okay mom," Goten replied as she helped Bulma strap Oshan into the dentist looking chair. "Dad's got her."

Videl looked at 18, "18, are you sure this Android 22 is after Zenon?" 

The blonde nodded, "I'm positive."

_______________________________________________________

_***FLASHBACK 27 YEARS AGO******_

**_This was all at Dr. Gero's lab. The maniac Dr. Gero worked day and night on this model that he didn't like to talk about to 17 or myself. It wasn't 16 because of course, he was un-completed still. When we would ask, all he would say is that it's important._**

**_ Android 22 was her name and she wasn't programmed to kill Goku like the others. _**

****

**_That old geezer programmed 19 with a little psychic power that none of you knew about. Only we did. The power to foretell the future so the day before Vegeta turned that tub of mechanical lard into metal pieces, he foretold him something. _**

****

**_ "20 years from now, a daughter will be born to the one that you hate."_**

****

****

______________________________________________________________

(~PRESENT~)

" I don't get it," Goten crossed his arms. "Did Dr. Gero think our little sister would be a threat?" 

"Yeah and 19 didn't foretell Goten being born either?" Gohan asked.

"I guess..." 18 replied as she scratched his arm.

"I think I get it," Bulma finally caught on when she was turning all the lasers on. "Girls mature faster than boys do meaning that as we speak..."

Krillin whimpered," Wait, are you saying despite age differences of her older brothers..." he gulped, "She ....Zenon is more powerful?"

Bulma looked at him, "What do you think? Maybe she's even stronger than Goku in Super Sayign 4 form and she just doesn't know of this power growing insider her."

_______________________________________________________________________

There's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed that but I'll get a few things straight here.

Sort of, Android 22 was created 27 years ago in a form of a teenage girl, probably at the age of 16 or 17 not 22.

You can tell Zenon doesn't like it when Goku gives her nicknames outside in public. Embarrassing alert!!

Now let's bring out our next announcer person: **Pan!!**

**Pan: **Hiya!

**Me: ***hands her the cards* Here's what you have to read.

**Pan: **Okay! On the next chapter of Sayignz Rage!: Goku doesn't have enough power so it's up to Zenon now?! Just as a split second comes, she prays for her life not to be ended so quickly. And guess what? Her prayers may be answered in....**Zenon's summon**! How was that Rikku-san?

**Me: **Don't call me that

**Pan: ***bows* Gomen!


	3. Zenon's summon

Well, at least I have 1 review which is cool. And for some odd reason, they call Bulla in America and Bura in Japan. Wait, they call her Bulla in the dub because Bra refers to some sexual preferences. Or that's what I heard...

People aren't reading this story? I figured that but I'll just post for my enjoyment. Truthfully, this story was supposed to be the second one posted as I am finishing the first one of this series Sayignz Rage: the Dark Tournament so I'm posting that pretty soon.

But nevertheless, here's the 3rd chapter!

**A/N: **Zenon, Bura, and Oshan have this little ability that if they're in a hurry, they know this spell, they mumble "Novo" which means change in Latin and a pair of angel wings would cover their body and change them into the clothes they desire which is normally their clothes they usually wear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball GT or Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own Valefor which it belongs to Final Fantasy X!!

Chapter 3: **Zenon's summon**

            "Trunks, could you ditch work for a split second and come pick us up?" Pan grumbled as she and Bura sat(Bura was already in her red leather outfit)(the guys are wearing the same outfits as they did in the Battle city eps and Shadow Realm such)

in front of the school lawn waiting for him. Domino High's session today was canceled because of today's circumstances, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke who already changed came back to wait with them and along with Joey's sister Serenity who of course was worried about her brother. 

            "Ya know...we can just tell Zenon's dad you two told him thank you for saving your lives," Bura suggested to them again. "You don't have to come with us."

            "Are you kiddin' me?! No way! I'd want to tell him in person!"

            "And we want to tell him thanks for saving our pals!"

Ay..." Bura pointed to Pan. "That's his granddaughter. She's the closes thing to Goku around right now. You could thank her."

            "Bura, knock it off," joked Pan.

"Now, we're not gunna go somewhere pleasant, you guys." Pan got serious this time. "We're actually going to go to **the **battle field so are you all sure you want to come?"

            They all smiled, "We're sure!"

Pan and Bura then tripped in embarrassment.

______________________________________________________________________________________

            Super Sayign 4 Goku was flying in front of Android 22 and still had Zenon on his back of course. 

"Hey dad, how'd you know I was in trouble?"

            "Because 18 had that same eye glowing problem when she came over and told me about it."

"Wait, I thought 18's and Oshan's eyes only glow when an android declares itself actually here? Like when that Evil version of 17 came around and asked Oshan first to fuse with her?"

            The sayign nodded, "You know I'm not that smart with technology as Bulma is but there's another reason Oshan's eyes glowed the way they did."  

"What's that dad?"

            "Android 22," he looked back at the teenage android and kept on looking forward. "Her body was reacting to the same form of 22's."

"I don't get it..." A few seconds later she did. "DAH! Dad, are you serious?!"

            The warrior nodded.

"That is...17 and 18's little sister."

            "Wow...You think 22 know it?"

"Who knows?"

            Zenon was still in full of shock but it didn't look so much like it. "So Oshan has an aunt that looks like the same age as her...that's really weird...you think 17 and 18, Krillin, or even Marron know?"

            "18 does. She going to tell Oshan and then once Oshan's fixed they're coming down here with 17 to fix things with her. Now hold on tight because we're almost there." A swirl of yellow energy engulfed the two as they took the lead to the distant rocky, cliffy area. Where things "could be settled"

            "Zenon, you wait over there—"

(They already landed)

"No," Android 22 took off her glasses to reveal sparkling green eyes with her long dark brown pigtails flowing in the wind. "Kakkarota stays. This does not concern you."

            "What do you want with me anyway? You so unfashionable machine!(Bura's rubbing off on her...)"

"It is time, daughter of Goku," the android shook her fist. "The honorable has been waiting for this day."

            "Waiting?" "uh...." That made Zenon way confused. _"Wasn't he in HFIL with Dr. Gero?" _"I thought he was dead."

            "He is," came Goku's answer. "Just like the other androids that have been after me after he had passed on, she must've been activated automatically for this time period or something or someone must've activated her . She---" but before he could finish the convo., his body started to glow and his size grew down. To his "normal" self. "What?"

 That made Zenon panic. Now that her dad's reduced to a child size again, what's gunna happen?!

            "Way to go dad!!! It's already been 4 days!(After the Android 17 problem) You should've know you need a energy regeneration!! What am I gunna do now?!!" She whimpered as she fell onto her knees and whimpered like a scared puppy.

"Zenon."

            "What?" came her hopeless reply.

"You're going to have to fight this time. Just like you tried against super fused Android 17. You can do it. I believe in you." 

            _"I knew he was going to say that," _she thought to herself. "But dad—"

"I'll help if things look tought."

"Fine." _"No reason to argue with him. It's up to me now since this is my problem." _She gave the android one of her tough stares but first she closed her eyes and mumbled, "_Novo_" when a magic circle appeared below her and a pair of angel wings appeared on her back which then they grew big enough to wrap around her body. When they unwrapped and disappeared, she was ready (in her FFX-2 Rikku outfit).

            She disappeared first so Zenon was left guessing where she could be at.

"Androids don't have life energy so you're just going to have to picture where she's at!" Goku directed as he stood on a cliff.

"Hey! I thought you were right behind me!!"

            22 appeared out of thin air and gave a high kick to the back.

_________________________________________________________________________________

            "We're sorry Trunks. We told them to go home which we thought but they insisted on coming with us," Pan crossed her arms as she apologized to the purple haired sayign who was driving. He nodded as he kept his eyes forward.

            "This is so cool! It's like a plane ride with out payin'! Say, uh, is there any snacks?"

"No Joey, there isn't," Bura growled. She was getting really annoyed but Trunks' eyes widened when he heard his name.

"Sor, you're Joey?" he asked.

            "Yeah and what of it?"

"The same Joey Wheeler tells me about?"

            "Wha? She talk about me? To you?" he looked at Bura who was looking out the window.  "It's true."

"She talks good stuff about me, eh?" Joey asked Trunks more deeply.

"Nah...not exactly."

His face dropped. "Whaa??!!!"

            "If you want to know the more good stuff about you that she talks about, you should ask Pan. She's Zenon's niece."

            "What?! Thanks a lot Trunks!"

            "Pan..."

The young sayign girl turned to find Joey all spooky like as he stared at her. "Y-Yes?"

            "You'll tell me what Zenon confides in you."

  
"Nuh-uh! Away with you!"

"C'mon!"

            "I said no!"

"Joey! Pan! Stop running around in the ship!" Yugi pleaded.

"I need to concentrate driving!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            A collision of rocks falling down could've ended it. But the android kept coming back for more.

As tired as Zenon was, she had to keep going. She floated there, trying to catch her breath, as Goku looked on. "Come on Zenon, you have to try harder!"

            "This isn't training camo, dad! I'm tired, I don't want to do this."

            "Zenon, above you!"

She looked quickly to find a raging energy blast heading her way. The best way to block it? With her hands together to her side, "HAAA!!!!" She sent her own powerful one to try to reflect it. 

            "That's great Zenon! You're doing great!!"(Goku's such an idiot for letting his only daughter fight to the death out there. Just think what ChiChi might say when she ends up dead!)

As much as she tried to hold her own, she couldn't which resulted her in falling into the ground creating a huge crater. Ouch.

            "You die now sayign!"

Just like a trampoline, up and down, up and down on the back.

            Screaming' painful screaming would echo Goku's ears well as he stood there. "I'm coming Zenon!!" But as he flew, it was like some sort of invisible barrier wall that he slammed into. What's going on?!

            Maybe he could break it if he was Super Sayign 2. He did that, yet no use there either. He didn't even bother turning Super Sayign 3 because he didn't have that much power!

            "Zenon!!!!!!" What has he done? He left his own daughter....to die!

Scream, after shrilling scream. The laughter of  Android 22. The thought of dying was all Zenon could hear and think right now.

            It's like what everyone experiences at critical moments like this. Your life flashes before your eyes. Birth, Life. Familiy. Friends. _"Bura, Trunks, Oshan....Yugi? Tea? Tristan? Duke? Bakura? Serenity? What? You guys are my friends?...you too Joey?"_

_            Joey....I hope neither Trunks or Pan spills my secret crush on him._

_            If I stay alive, he'll tease me more. About the braids in my hair. Talk about him! I could tell him off...if I lived._

_I have to live to tell Joey that!_

"Joey...stop teasing me..." she strained when the android jumped up.

            "What was that sayign?"

"I hafta stay alive so I can tell him that and you're not going to end my life that easily!!"

            Since the screaming stopped, Goku thought Zenon was done for but how could that be when there was a single strand of her energy...she's still alive?

            The ground started to shake fast and the crater Zenon was in started to glow yellow.

            "Zenon! What's happening?!" Goku called out. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hiding in the back with Tea and Serenity and Giru, away from Joey only the ones who are able to sense anything gasped.

"Wha-What's wrong Trunks? Did something happen?"

            "There's  a strong power, coming from Zenon."

"Zenon! Is she okay?!" Joey demanded as he rushed up to Trunks but then got pulled back by Bura. "Relax! Kakkarota's fine!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

            The yellow glowing disappeared vaguely and now the charged Super Sayign(yes, she changes into a blonde like the boys and she's the only one who can do it!) had the android right where she wanted her. She tried to hold the girl up from her feet, struggling with all her might trying to push her off. With one huge scream, 22 was off and flying as Zenon made her way out. 

            Goku couldn't believe it! She's alive and she's using her super sayign powers!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Hey guys!" Tristan shouted as he and Yugi tried to look out the window. "There she is!"

"What?" They all looked and they were rather clueless. That was a blonde. Not Zenon. "That's not Zenon!'

            "Yes it is you idiot! She's in Super Sayign form which causes her hair to change to blonde!

"It is? Zenon!!!!!" Joey yelled ash e banged on the glass. From the distance they were above, Zenon looked like a wobbly blonde ant as she tried to get up.

            "Pan! Get me down there!" Joey ordered.

"Joey, don't act like a hero!" Duke insisted.

            He ignored him and wandered his eyes over to the hatch. "Where's the open switch? I'm jumpin'!" 

"Big brother! We're so high up!"

            "I can land on my feet!"

"You're not a cat Joey!" Tristan remarked.

            "So what? I don't want to see Zenon hurt as she already is now!" 

"I like you attitude Joseph!"

            Wha? Who said that?

The hatch opened and they all gasped at the bandaged eyed Oshan floating there smiling.

"Oshan!"

            "Oshan! How can you see?"

            "Duh, I have good senses. You know I'm half android." "Now Joey!" Oshan's head turned to him as she held her hand out. "Come with me! We'll take Zenon out of there together!"

            "That's what I'm talkin' about! Let's go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Zenon, slowly made her way up as the pain in her shoulder intensified and became too unbearable. 

She returned to her regular state and sensed 2 energies coming her way. 

            "Zenon! We're here! " Joey called out as he landed slowly with Oshan. 

            "You guys? " Zenon croaked but she could say anymore when she started to get wobbly and Joey caught her before she fell. "I got ya."

            "Rotten humans!"

"Joey, get behind me!"

            "Right, Oshan," the young brave duelist helped Zenon walked behind her as the bandaged warrior took heed. 

            22, not finished yet, just dirtied, got of the crater and made her way towards the trio, as Oshan took pose. _"I need to give the signal..."_

Zenon rose her head up as she saw the evil being getting closer and closer..and closer...

            With out any notice, a sparkle in Zenon's eyes flickered and a bird looking creature by the name of Valefor appeared and clocked the dark energy attack. 

That's when things went dark

_________________________________________________

Me: Well that's the end! Now! Time to tell 'em what's happening next!

**Marik: **Hiya!

**Me: **Hey, I don't remember putting you in the story.

**Marik: **You're publish signed me up!

**Me: **Oh...yeah...well go ahead!

**Marik: **Coming in next chapter, we get a deep look on the relationship between Zenon and Joey. And do I smell, hook up?


	4. Over? Already?

Here's our next chapter

Chapter 4: **Over? Already?**

            _He helped me to live...I must thank him...that's why I stayed alive....for him...because of him..._

            It was already after midnight when Zenon woke up to find bandages on her shoulder, her chest and on her right upper thigh. There's little pain meaning that she was fed a few senzu beans and she also noticed she was at a room at capsule corp., Bura's home.

            She looked around to find Serenity sleeping in the chair next to her bed, Tea and Bura asleep on the extended couch, and Oshan, still bandaged, sleeping in a hammock in the corner. Maybe the guys from Domino didn't go home yet. They all stayed.

            Zenon's motion of moving her feet woke up Serenity as the girl in the bed froze. 

"Oh! Zenon! You're awake!" she whispered happily. 

            "Yeah? Where are the guys?" Zenon asked as she looked around the room.

            "They're all sleeping in the next room over."

"Cool," Zenon got up quickly due to the surprise reaction of Serenity. "Wow! Those senszu beans Vegeta gave you must've worked pretty well!"

            "Beans—oh, yeah, those," she then walked out the door and headed to the left and peeked. Her face suddenly flourished all red on how cute they were all sleeping. Too cute to almost laugh!

            "Psst! Joey!"

No reply. 

            "Joey! Ah...I know!"

Quietly, she started to floated above the guys sleeping on the ground and over to Joey who was sleeping on the bed. She then floated upwards in Indian style and held Joey's nose so he couldn't breath. "GAH! What the-? DAH! Zenon...floating..." 

            "Hmph! 'bout time you woke up."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

            "You sleep so long. It's so hard to come to wake you up."

Joey closed the door. "Sorry." But he didn't turn around.

            "You okay, Joey?"

"I'm fine. Just happy...dat you're alive." He turned around really happy with the tears streaming down. 

            "Joey? GAK! Can't breathe!"

"I actually thought you were done for!"

            _"Well that's nice to know."_

________________________________________________________________________________

            "An animal appeared in front of us?"

            The two both sat on the couch in the main living room discussing the recent events of yesterday.

"Yeah, Oshan wasn't expectin' dat to happen but then, her mom and uncle came and took care of dat android! Now dat's action!"

"So it's over?" 

            "I dunno. The last thing I saw was 17 and 18 take da girl somewhere to the sky when they flew away. Maybe she's at the scrap metal heap already."

            _"I wouldn't think family wouldn't be disposed like that, that easily. She's probably here somewhere." _"Say...uh..." she held her head in her hands and then hugged her legs together. "It felt like...I almost died out there..."

            "You did?"

"But I stayed on living because of you."

            Joey blushed and looked the other way.

            "But I just remembered how you used to tease me about my hair," she grunted which changed Joey's feeling from blushing to annoyance. "I didn't mean to, ya know. Sorry if I ever hurt your feelin's."

            "I know! I'm glad you apologized. It makes me feel better!"

"I'm glad you're feelin' betta."

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah?"

            "What's up with you and Mai?"

"Ah! What makes you think I like her?! She's just  a good friend!"

            "Really? That's cool. " Zenon scratched her head..."Hopefully my mother didn't hear that."

"Why?"

            The gleefully ChiChi came rising up behind the couch and hugged them together. "I knew you two would get together!"

"Mom!"

            "Hey! Quit with the huggin'!"

"We have to get the wedding planned right away!"

"WHAT WEDDING?!"

__________________________________________________________________

            Well here's the ending. Next..

**Bura: **Hi folks! Next on the chapter, 22 is back but not evil this time! Isn't that cool? Her name gets changed too! And Zenon finds out why that beast came out of no where to protect her. Stay tuned!


End file.
